Maps
Index Maps - Items/Weapons - Units - Psychology - Costumes - Animations - Strategies - Editor - Cast - Progress 'Main Campaigns' 'Indignados (Spain)' written by Leonard Menchiari and José Antonio Sánchez Parrón 15-M : Event description : May 15, 2011 :*Map_name: INDIGNADOS_2 :* Location: Sol square, Madrid, Spain :*Time: Night, clear :*Rioters violence level: very low :*Police violence level: high :*Police organization: 70% :*Objective: Eviction NO! : Event description : June 15, 2011 :*Map_name: INDIGNADOS_3 :* Location: Catalunya square, Barcelona, Spain :*Time: Day, clear :*Rioters violence level: dynamic :*Police violence level: dynamic :*Police organization: 70% :*Objective: Mossos Retreat : Event description : :*Map_name: INDIGNADOS_4 :* Location: Catalunya square, Barcelona, Spain :*Time: Day, clear :*Rioters violence level: dynamic :*Police violence level: dynamic :*Police organization: 70% :*Objective: (bonus) Pozo Soton : Event description : July 4th, 2012 :*Map_name: INDIGNADOS_1 :* Location: Pozo Soton, Spain :*Time: Day, cloudy :*Rioters violence level: heavy :*Police violence level: heavy :*Police organization: 70% :*Objective: NoTAV (Italy) written by Leonard Menchiari and Noemi De Cicco Maddalena's Clearing Event description * December 8th Event description * The A32 Highway Event description * The Beginning of an End Event description * Keratea (Greece) written by Leonardo Bianchi, Leonard Menchiari'' and Κωνσταντίνος Ελευθερίου-Γκίνης'' '''Bloko Keratea Event description * Black Tuesday Event description * Eftihis' Ballad Event description * La Fin Event description * Tahrir (Egypt) written by Leonard Menchiari and Mostafa Hossam Day of Anger Event description * Friday of Anger pt. I Event description * Friday of Anger pt. II Event description * Battle of the Camel Event description * We won't go! He will go! Event description * Unlockable Maps Burned Library (Egypt) - After completing Tahrir with the Rebels - needs to be built Event description *Map_name: B_TAHRIR * Location: Cairo, Egypt *Time: *Rioters violence level: brutal *Police violence level: brutal *Police organization: 20% *Objective: Clichy Sous Bois (France) - After completing Tahrir with the Police Event description *Map_name: B_CLICHY * Location: Clichy Sous Bois, France * Time: Night, clear *Rioters violence level: high *Police violence level: medium *Police organization: 70% *Objective: Notredame Des Landes (France) - After completing NoTAV with the Police Event description *Map_name: B_NOTREDAME * Location: Oakland, CA *Time: Night, clear *Rioters violence level: mild *Police violence level: medium *Police organization: 80% *Objective: Syntagma Square (Greece) - After completing Keratea the first time Event description *Map_name: B_SYNTAGMA * Location: Syntagma Square, Athens, Greece *Time: Day, clear *Rioters violence level: high *Police violence level: high *Police organization: 40% *Objective: NoMUOS (Italy) - After completing NoTAV with the Rebels Event description *Map_name: B_NOMUOS * Location: Catania, Italy *Time: Day, clear *Rioters violence level: mild *Police violence level: medium *Police organization: 70% *Objective: Rome October 15th (Italy) - After completing Indignados with the Police Event description *Map_name: B_ROME * Location: Rome, Italy *Time: Day, clear *Rioters violence level: medium *Police violence level: medium *Police organization: 70% *Objective: USA - After completing Indignados with the Rebels Event description *Map_name: B_OAKLAND * Location: Oakland, CA *Time: Night, clear *Rioters violence level: mild *Police violence level: medium *Police organization: 85% *Objective: Bonus Maps 2013 Confederations Cup riots '('Brazil) - needs polish After protesting against the increased price of the public transport tickets, the Movimento Passe LIvre (Free Fare Movement) was able to unmask many more corruption cases in the government, including the 2013 World Cup multi-billion dollar financial scandals. As a response, the government sent police forces to brutally repress the protests. The protests and clashes were censured on the Brazilian television, but thanks to thousands of independent videos and pictures shared through social media the information spread out quickly throughout the rest of the world. *Map_name: B_BRAZIL * Location: São Paulo, Avenida Paulista *Time: Night, clear *Rioters violence level: medium *Police violence level: high *Police organization: 60% *Original Objective: Eviction Gezi Park (Turkey) - needs polish Written by Berkan "Slavez" Cesur In 2013 the Turkish government planned to cut down all the remaining trees in Gezi Park to build a gigantic enclosed shopping area. On May 28th, activists decided to contest against the construction by occupying Gezi Park. At 5AM the police received the order to clear the area with tear gas and water cannons without any kind of warning. People in their tents were brutally injured and the area was violently cleared off. Few hours later the information spread out mostly through social media, and many reunited in Taksim Square to manifest against what just happened. * Map_name: B_TURKEY * Location: Turkey, Taksim Square * Time: Mid-day, sunny * Rioters violence level: mild * Police violence level: heavy * Police organization: 60% * Original Objective: Eviction Euromaidan Revolution (Ukraine) Information taken from Wikipedia on September 6th, 2015 The Ukrainian revolution of February 2014 (also known as the Euromaidan Revolution or Revolution of Dignity Ukrainian:Революція гідності) took place after a series of violent events involving protesters, riot police and unknown shooters in capital Kiev that resulted in the ousting of the then-President of Ukraine, Viktor Yanukovych. This was immediately followed by a series of changes in quick succession in Ukraine's sociopolitical system, including the formation of a new interim government, the restoration of the previous constitution, and the call to hold impromptu presidential elections within months. * Map_name: B_UKRAINE * Location: Kiev, Ukraine * Time: Mid-day, cloudy * Rioters violence level: brutal * Police violence level: brutal * Police organization: 40% * Objective: Venezuela - to do Event description *Map_name: * Location: *Time: *Rioters violence level: *Police violence level: *Police organization: *Objective: FOXCONN Riots (Taiwan) Event description *Map_name: * Location: *Time: *Rioters violence level: *Police violence level: *Police organization: S.Korea Event description Chile - to do Event description Additional Maps (optional) These maps will be added if all the additional maps will be completed * Colombia - ? - to do Event description * London Riots (UK) - ? - to do Event description * Easter Eggs Fantasy Event description *Map_name: ? * Location: ? *Time: Night *Violence level: extreme אינתיפאדה מחווה למשחק וידאו מעניין משנתי שמונים מבוססים על התקוממויות בישראל תיאור האירוע *שם מפה: מיקום אינתיפאדה : ישראל *זמן : לילה, ברור *רמת אלימות מתפרעים : כבד *רמת אלימות משטרה : כבד *ארגון משטרה : נמוך *מטרה : הרס טהור